


What's Blond, Red, and Wet All Over?

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Jack rids his body of a fever with the help of a nice cold shower and one Gabriel Reyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> My spin on a(n unposted) ficlet written by [Torrinidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae).

Jack never could seem to get used to the injections that the labrats at the SEP pumped into him. While they did indeed get the ‘enhancement’ part right -- Jack could see and feel the changes in his own body -- it didn’t seem like they took any of the side effects into consideration. Of course, why would they, the soldiers were little more than guinea pigs; so long as they got results, what else mattered? Who cared if one week made the subjects feel like ice was running through their veins while molten lava coursed through their bodies the next? Definitely not the fucking SEP, that’s who!

Jack cursed, pressing his forehead against the shower wall, and letting the cold water run down his body. It was maddening, only just last night was the injection causing him to shiver and tingle endlessly from the effects; but now, it felt like his entire body was being burned from the inside out from fever. And it wasn’t just your standard run-of-the-mill fever. No, this one was of another sort entirely.

He looked down and glared at the hard erection between his legs, dripping with pre-cum and flushed as dark a red as the blush on his cheeks. Damn the SEP, he thought. This was the last he needed right now. Idly, he wondered if Gabriel was in the same state, body burning just as intensely with lust and cock harder than steel . Though they were only separated by a thin shower curtain, Jack could only imagine what would happen if that barrier were gone. 

He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he imagined the way Gabriel would press his hard body against his back. The way Gabriel would murmur in his ear - voice low and growling - about how he’d always wanted to fuck the SEP’s golden boy until he screamed for mercy. The way Gabriel would shove that huge cock of his up Jack’s ass and plow him until Jack saw stars. Jack stifled a groan at the thought, his own dick twitching in excitement.

_ God. _

_ Fuck the SEP. _

He cranked the temperature of the shower even lower, hoping against hope that it would cool down his body and, in turn, his burning desire taking over his body. To his dismay -- though to be frank, he wasn't all that surprised -- the drop in temperature did nothing. He shuddered, bringing his fist to his mouth and biting into it to stifle any noises that would escape him and attract any attention. 

Embarrassment stained his cheeks even darker when he reached behind himself, pressing in one, then two soap-slicked fingers into his hole, which had been so desperately craving attention. Jack spent several minutes, twisting and scissoring them this way and that in the hopes it would help bring him to completion, but there was no such luck. Letting his other hand drop from his mouth, Jack reached down and took hold of his throbbing cock. His fingers danced around the erection, rubbing against the sensitive slit, tracing the tender underside, and tightening his fist around the twitching shaft. 

Jack swallowed the groan welling up from his chest.

It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. 

His fingers were nowhere close to thick or long enough to fill him up, and desperately, Jack looked to the bottles on the shelf beside him. While not exactly anyone's first choice to use as a masturbatory aid, Jack was desperate. He needed something to fill him up and he needed it  _ now _ .

Fumbling, he took hold of the long narrow bottle -- its girth slightly thicker than Jack's own cock -- and coated it with the conditioner from the other bottle. Fuck, this was so humiliating. Jack felt so ashamed, being unable to control his urges like this, but he had no other choice. 

Spreading his ass with one hand, Jack pressed the rounded tip of the bottle against his eager entrance, biting his lips and whimpering quietly when he felt the hard plastic breach his hole and press inside. He gasped. 

_ Fuck _ . 

He felt so full. It felt so good to be filled like this. Before long, Jack went back to stroking himself, desperate to achieve completion as his other hand busied itself with the shampoo bottle. He thrust it in and out of his needy hole at a rapid pace, praying the wet noises would be drowned out by the cascading water from the shower.

The bottle sated his need for a short while, but before long, Jack realized he was still nowhere close to an orgasm. He let a quiet groan escape his lips, and increased his pace, tightening the pressure on his dick and praying his body would relieve itself soon lest he be caught in such a compromising situation. 

Suddenly, he felt a large hand covering his own, bringing the bottle’s movements in his ass to a complete stop. Another hand reached up to cover Jack's mouth, two thick, calloused fingers slipping between his lips and pressing against his tongue.

“What's this?” he heard a voice -- _Gabriel's_ voice -- purr into his ear. “You look like you could use a little help there, cariño.” The large hand nudged Jack's away, pistoning the bottle in and out of Jack's body a few times before removing it completely.

Jack whined at the loss, hole twitching at how empty he felt. 

“You must feel so empty right now, don't you?” Gabriel's smooth voice rumbled directly into his ear, his firm, muscular chest making direct contact with Jack's back. Jack groaned, tipping his head back onto a broad shoulder when he felt something hot and hard pressing against his entrance. 

“Say you'll let me help you,” Gabriel murmured, his hard cock pressing against Jack's pale cheeks. He rocked his hips against Jack's, letting his erection brush up and down the inside of the cleft of Jack's ass. Jack whimpered each time he felt that hard, dripping head brush against his hole.

“Let me take care of you,” Gabriel pleaded, pressing kisses against Jack's shoulder. With Gabriel's thick fingers still in his mouth, Jack could only nod his consent, unable to form words around the obstructions in his mouth. His head bobbed furiously, garnering a chuckle from Gabriel.

With no preamble, Gabriel seated himself completely inside of Jack with one swift movement of his hips, earning him a muffled moan for his effort. He remained still for several moments, allowing Jack to adjust to his heat and girth -- Jack distantly realized that Gabriel was about the size of the shampoo bottle that had just left him, perhaps even slightly bigger -- before he began moving his hips back and forth. The pace began languidly, little more than a gentle rocking, the head of his cock just barely brushing against Jack’s prostate. It didn’t take long before the steady, slow swinging of hips turned into hard, forceful thrusts.

Jack felt himself burn hotter and hotter, whimpering against the thick fingers in his mouth, as each movement of Gabriel’s cock inside him set off fireworks inside his body. It didn’t take long for Jack to reach his climax. After a particularly rough thrust of Gabriel’s cock directly into Jack’s prostate, and a rough bite to his shoulder, Jack came, seed splattering against the wall of the shower.

He panted, letting the shampoo bottle slip from his body and drop to the tiled floor with a loud clatter.

“Jackie, you okay in there?” he heard Gabriel ask from the other side of the curtain.

“Yeah, I’m fine… Just fine,” Jack breathed out, doing his best to keep his voice as neutral as possible. He sighed in relief, his body having seemingly expelled the fever inside of him along with his cum, which was now washing down the drain of his stall. His cheeks flushed at the realization that not only had he gotten off to the fantasy of his best friend fucking him in the shower, but he also used a shampoo bottle to do it. Hurriedly, he rushed to finish cleaning himself off, realizing he’ll never be able to use the regulation shampoo again without shame coloring his cheeks.

Thankfully, if Gabriel noticed the pink flush burning Jack’s cheeks and at the tips ears, and his inability to make any sort of eye contact whatsoever, he made no mention of it, and let Jack scurry out of the locker room with no questions asked.

**Author's Note:**

> jiveammunition.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't use conditioner as a substitute for lube. Ever. Please.


End file.
